


Every Reason

by Universally_Just_Me



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universally_Just_Me/pseuds/Universally_Just_Me
Summary: In 5x3 Uther's spirit manages to tell Arthur that Merlin has magic before being banished, how will Arthur react?Just a short fluff story of Magic Reveal and Merthur
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Every Reason

"Merlin … has … Magic" Uther said right as Arthur blew the horn sending the spirit of his father back to where it belonged. For a few seconds the rooms fell silent, enough that Merlin was sure Arthur could hear his heartbeat even a few meters away.

Arthur stopped. At the same time he could have easily shrugged it off as his father trying to deceive him one last time, it also explained so much.

Every time he would escape a fight without being hurt or dying. All the disappearing suddenly or the weird questions and actions. All the things that could only be solved by magic that got miraculously fixed with Arthur getting credit when he often didn't remember doing anything. And Merlin had always had this glow to him, it began with it just being this defiance aura that often caused their banters, but it had always seemed like more.

Arthur's head filled with memories. The dragon that mysteriously got beaten, the magical creature Lancelot killed that "could only be killed with a magical weapon". The way Merlin fought the immortal army of Morgana, somehow managed to destroy the cup but quickly credited Lancelot. How time after time magical being seem to always look at Merlin and refer to him and involve him. How Mordred as a druid boy and been quick to trust Arthur once Merlin reassured him.

"It's true, isn't it? You are a sorcerer!" Arthur exclaimed shocked, despite it making sense. His scrawny servant was no where near the image he had of sorcerers.

"Warlock" Merlin whispered. He honestly had so much going on in his head he did not know what to say. Should he apologize? Explain? Ask to be banned and not killed? Bow down? Run? His brain just shut down and he say the first thing that came to mind.

"What?" Arthur asked confused.

"I'm a warlock, not a sorcerer. I was born with magic" Merlin explained still not having really understood exactly what just happened. Felt like he was in a haze.

"So there is a difference. Anything else you are I should know?" Arthur asked, eyebrow raised.

Merlin wished he could have used a spell to knock himself out. Or just a spell to not have put his foot in his mouth, like he was about to.

"I'm the last dragon lord. I'm in love with you. Oh and the druids call me Emrys."

"What was that middle one?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

"I'm a dragon lord?" Merlin tried to deviate.

"The one after that" Arthur said impatiently and took a step in Merlin's direction.

"I'm Emrys?"

"Are you really in love with me?" Arthur finally asked. Done with the lies he simply wanted the truth.

"I had about every reason to leave Camelot. I had every reason to hate you for keeping the magical ban. I had every reason to kill you or simply let you die. I had every reason to strike you all and take over Camelot and make it a safe place for people like me. But I didn't. Because despite all that, over the years, I have realized I have every reason to stay and believe in the kingdom I know you will build. You are meant to be the Once and Future King Arthur, and with the help of Emrys, with my help, we will unite Albion. I have every reason to choose you Arthur, because yes I am in love with you"

"A simple yes would have sufficed" said Arthur before grabbing Merlin's shirt and putting their lips together. Arthur pinned Merlin against the wall behind them and kissed him like no tomorrow.

"What about Gwen?" Merlin asked as he finished the best kiss of his life out of breath.

"After my father tried to harm her this days she confessed the reason he fought she was unfit to be queen wasn't just that she was a servant, but she was also in love with someone else. Morgana of all people. She left a couple hours ago to try and find her and talk her out of this whole revenge plot. I supported her of course and we will be ending our marriage."

"You let her go alone? To face Morgan? You really think she can pull this off" Merlin asked unsure.

"I send a few knights with her. And yes, I think she will. Specially now magic is no longer a crime in Camelot."

"What?" Merlin asked.

"Right after our meeting with Gaius I talked with Gwen and I sketched the contract and signed it. It is still a long way of convincing the counsel and getting the word out and everything. But this is happening" Arthur said before pulling Merlin for another kiss, his hands on his waist as Merlin's reached his hair.

"So you are really not mad? Not cutting my head off or anything" Merlin asked just to be sure, even if he could still taste Arthur's lips and feel his hands on his waist. He just needed to hear it.

"It has been some time I have questioned my father's unfounded hate. Sorcerers, excuse me, Warlocks are like swordsman, the sword is only as evil as the one who wields it" Arthur said and Merlin showed him a bright genuine smile.

"I'm glad I won't need to run away. You could still use with me using my magic to save your royal ass" Merlin says and Arthur shakes his head and pins Merlin even closer to the door, their chests pressed against each other.

"What I could use is a court sorcerer"

"I don't know Arthur," Merlin said insecure "I've hid for so long and still have a lot to learn. I'm not sure I can handle that title."

"That's okay, the only title you have to handle is prince consort" Arthur said and this time it was Merlin that began the kiss.

"I think I can manage that, sire"

Arthur laughed and kissed him again. "Soon they'll have to call you sire too, but you'll always be prat to me, Merlin." Arthur kissed him again and held his hand, ready to go back to his room now that the nightmare was over.

"Clotpole"

Merlin smirked defiantly.

Before they could kiss again they heard steps and put some space in between them. Even if they were now in a relationship Arthur was still technically married to Gwen. They saw as Leon entered, holding a torch and looking as confused as he was when he had met them earlier.

"What are you two doing here? Though you'd both be asleep by now" Leon stated. Hours had passed since he last saw them.

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and answered at the same time.

"Poetry?"


End file.
